


Elu Saison 5 (Fanart) : Version Française

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Elu (Fanart) : Version Française [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, celles où ils apparaissent à l'écran, elu scene de la saison 4, skam france saison 5
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: J'ai dessiner tout les scène d'Elu de la saison 5 (où ils sont ensemble à l'écran) de Skam France sous forme de Bd/Comic (avec les bulles et tout^^)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Elu (Fanart) : Version Française [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Mardi 23h59 - 3, 2, 1…




	2. Vendredi 20h45 - Au moment présent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1, Scene 2


	3. Dimanche 14h24 - Une place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8, Scene 1


	4. Dimanche 17h12 - Fifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8, Scene 2


	5. Samedi 11h04 - Polyamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 1


	6. Vendredi 20h47 - Le meilleur des mondes...End of season 5!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10, Scene 2...Fin de la saison 5!

**Author's Note:**

> Pour être honnête, j'ai un petit peu perdu ma motivation durant la saison 6 (quand je les ai dessinés), donc la qualité est moins bonne.
> 
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
